<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyeliner that can cut a bitch by Theceilingfan213</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857729">Eyeliner that can cut a bitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213'>Theceilingfan213</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans MCYT [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Makeup, Neopronouns, They're a Family, Trans Philza, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), You can fight me on that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Philza does Ranboo and Techno's makeup</p><p> </p><p>Or, an excuse for me to practice writing ith neopronouns </p><p> </p><p>-ooc</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans MCYT [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyeliner that can cut a bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>//has one swear word but that should be obvious from the title XD</p><p>Inspiration for this came from that stream where Philza puts on eyeliner and I was like hm I want to practice writing with neopronouns so yes</p><p>Pronouns:<br/>Ranboo: Xe/Xem, They/Them, and He/Him<br/>Philza: Voi/Void and He/Him<br/>Techno: They/Them and He/Him</p><p> </p><p>-not proofread, I'm writing and posting this between classes rip my grades-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet day in the antarctic empire household, Ranboo indoors for “family bonding” or whatever excuse Phil had come up with. Ranboo wasn’t really sure what xe was doing inside, they weren’t even doing anything, just sitting on the couch with Techno across from xem. Xir question was answered as soon as Philza came back to the living room with various small cases and a knife in void’s hand. </p><p>	“I want to do your makeup” Phil announced, a giddy look on void's face as void's wings flare up. Ranboo stayed still for a moment, staring at the stuff in Phil’s hands. </p><p>	“Actually, I want to do both of you guy’s makeup” Phil acknowledged Techno who didn’t give much of a reaction, only a simple glare. Hesitantly, Ranboo nodded and Phil gave an excited clap. </p><p>	“Okay! Who wants to go first?” Phil asked excitedly, setting down the cases to reveal eyeshadow palettes, eyeliner, lipstick, and various other objects that Ranboo didn’t even try to identify.</p><p>	“I’ll go first” Techno surprised Ranboo. Xe thought that Techno would be so against having makeup put on them. Techno, noticing Ranboo’s look of shock, quickly gave an explanation, “What? Voi’s good at makeup and it’s not the first time voi’s done mine anyways.”</p><p>	“Okay, what colors do you want?” Phil asked Techno who pointed to multiple shades of pinks and reds. Phil smiled gently as voi got to work, carefully applying the pigments to Techno’s face. Ranboo watched the interaction happen, intrigued as Phil continued to paint on Techno’s face. Phil paused once to ask Techno if they wanted eyeliner, something that Techno immediately said yes to as long as there was no wing. That confused Ranboo slightly. Xe always thought that winged eyeliner looked better but to each their own xe guessed. One Phil was done, voi stepped back from Techno’s face and exclaimed it with a proud look on void’s face. Techno grabbed the handheld mirror right next to them and held it up to look at the shimmering powers on their eyes. </p><p>	“It looks good, thank you Phil” Techno nodded at Phil with a smile, Phil’s smile somehow turning even brighter.</p><p>	“Your turn Ranboo” Phil’s smile scared Ranboo slightly as xe got up and got into position, slouching slightly so that Phil wouldn’t have to reach up just to touch xir face. Just like with Techno, Phil asked Ranboo which colors xe would like to which xe pointed out the purple colors that reminded xem of xir endermen heritage. With that, Phil got to work on Ranboo’s face, Techno lazily watching from the sidelines. </p><p>	“Do you want eyeliner?” Phil asked as voi got to that part of the process.</p><p>	“What kind of question is that? Of course, I want eyeliner! Winged eyeliner” Ranboo was excited, xe had never worn eyeliner before but xe always wanted to try. </p><p>	“Are you sure about that?” Techno asked with a smirk on their face. Ranboo nodded, still unsure what the problem was. </p><p>	“Okay! Hold still!” Phil picked up the knife with an almost maniacal grin. Ranboo immediately scampered away from void. </p><p>	“What are you going to do with that!?!” Ranboo asked in a panic.</p><p>	“How else am I supposed to achieve a wing that can cut a bitch?” Phil responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Calm down, I’m not going to cut you. I do this on myself all the time, you’ll be fine.”</p><p>	Ranboo spared a glance of worry at Techno as xe slowly went back to the position xe was originally in. Xe tensed as the cool metal of the knife was pressed lightly into xir skin. Phil started humming as voi applied a generous amount of eyeliner on each eye.  </p><p>	“Annnddd you’re done!” Phil backed up and handed a slightly shaking Ranboo the handheld mirror. “That wasn’t so bad was it?”</p><p>Ranboo looks at xemself in the mirror. </p><p>“Yeah I guess that wasn’t too bad”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully I didn't mess up some time in there if I did guess I'll die from embarrassment </p><p>I might just start writing with neopronouns for just regular crack fic stories that I do cause I think they're fun to write and I don't see many stories with neopronouns in this community (this is me begging for more people to write fics with neopronouns I'm begging)</p><p>Comments and Kudos appreciated!</p><p>Stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely!<br/>-R</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>